


Afternoon Fun

by strwbryjsoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, PWP, Smut, im probably going to hell for this, it sounds so dominant i love??, lowkey has a thing for junhui and wonwoo calling jisoo hyung, we need more wonshua and junshua in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjsoo/pseuds/strwbryjsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and his friends decide to have fun with Jisoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Fun

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 2040  
> junshua, cheolsoo and wonshua, rise  
> cross posted from AFF under same name

“Strip for me, baby.” Seungcheol whispered into Jisoo’s ear. Jisoo blushed, glancing towards the two who sat on the bed.

“A-Are you sure?” Jisoo asks softly. Seungcheol nods as he walked towards the bed, plopping himself down next to Junhui. Jisoo feels himself blush but does as he was told. He reaches up to his shirt, unbuttoning the top button, before moving down, unbuttoning each button slowly. Junhui and Wonwoo’s eyes were fixed on the milky skin that was slowly revealed to them, feeling themselves grow more aroused.

Jisoo slips off the white dress shirt once all the buttons were undone, letting it drop to the floor. His top half was now exposed to the three which sat on the bed. Seungcheol gave him another sign to remove his pants and Jisoo does so, unzipping his pants, pulling them down with his boxers, now completely exposed.

Jisoo feels himself go red as Seungcheol’s friends stare at him from head to toe. Seungcheol smirks at his more than usual shy boyfriend and gets off the bed. He has a grip on Jisoo’s wrist the next second, pulling the older towards himself before crashing his lips with his own. Jisoo instantly moaned at the rough move, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, tangling his slim fingers in Seungcheol’s hair. Seungcheol chuckles to himself at the reaction, lowering his hands down to Jisoo’s butt, groping the globes, eliciting a mewl from the older.

They do this for about a minute before Seungcheol broke it, Jisoo whining softly at the loss. Seungcheol smiled at his boyfriend, pecking him once before turning to face his friends.

“Have fun.” Seungcheol grinned. Jisoo’s eyes widen the slightest, turning to face the two who sat on the bed. “Who’s going first?” Seungcheol asks, holding Jisoo’s waist. Junhui nudged Wonwoo who looked at Jisoo and then at Junhui.

“I’m fine. You can go.” Junhui was quick to stand up from the bed after the statement, making his way to the sofa.

“Come here.” Junhui demanded once he sat down. Jisoo looked up at his boyfriend who kissed his temple before nodding, letting Jisoo out of his hold. Jisoo timidly made his way towards the sofa, stopping when he was in front of the younger who removed his pants and boxer briefs by the time Jisoo reached him. Jisoo couldn’t help but look at the younger’s dick, noticing that it wasn’t as big as Seungcheol’s, but it wasn’t small either. “Sit.” Junhui looked up at the older with a smile, patting his lap. Jisoo blushes at the order but complies, straddling the younger male. The blush takes over his neck when he felt Junhui’s hard member rub against his ass crack, feeling embarrassed and shy.

“You’re so cute, Jisoo hyung.” Junhui cooed, lightly stroking Jisoo’s slim waist. Jisoo whined at the compliment, hiding his head in the juncture between Junhui’s shoulder and neck. Junhui breathed hotly into Jisoo’s ear, nibbling the lobe lightly.

“Now, the fun part.” Jisoo didn’t expect to find fingers already poking at his puckered entrance and moaned softly within Junhui’s hold as they lightly probed it.

“Ah… J-Junhui…” Jisoo whined shamelessly. Junhui chuckled, circling the finger around Jisoo’s entrance.

“How cute…” Junhui cooed before pushing a dry finger into his entrance. Jisoo yelped, squeezing Junhui’s shoulders tightly, nails digging into the skin. Junhui couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction, licking a stripe up the orange haired’s neck. “You’re so tight, Jisoo hyung.”

Junhui pushed another finger in, beginning to thrust and curl them inside Jisoo. Jisoo whimpered, hole clenching around the digits. He couldn’t control the moans that began to spill out of his mouth, feeling his sanity slowly slip away as the pain began to turn into blinding pleasure. Junhui’s fingers reached deep into Jisoo, much deeper than Seungcheol, and Jisoo was enjoying it more than he should have. Soon enough, Jisoo felt the fingers brush against that special spot inside himself and he cried out, pleasure shooting through his spine.

“Did I find your spot?” Junhui teased, brushing against it again. Jisoo whined, finding himself pushing back against the fingers. Junhui smirked at the feeling of Jisoo clenching around his fingers before he added another finger into the older. Jisoo felt his eyes roll back, moaning loudly.

“J-Junhui! A-Ah…!” Jisoo moaned, fluttering open his eyes to stare into Junhui’s, feeling himself slowly loose himself within pleasure. Junhui took in the look of utter lust on Jisoo’s face. His pupils were dilated and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, dusting them lightly along with his neck. Junhui smiled, feeling proud he got Jisoo into this sort of state before laying down on the sofa, head resting on the arm rest. Jisoo continued to straddle the younger and Junhui playfully patted his butt.

“Come on, baby.” Jisoo felt his heart flutter at the pet name, feeling shy because only Seungcheol called him that so hearing someone else call him that made him feel funny. Jisoo grabbed the lube carelessly thrown onto the sofa and opened the cap, slowly letting the substance to drip out of the bottle before spreading it around his hand. Jisoo reached behind himself and lubed up Junhui’s cock, feeling it twitch in his grip.

Once he was done, he carefully aligned it to his prepared hole before sinking down, throwing his head back at being filled by something bigger than Junhui’s fingers.

“Fuck, relax, Jisoo.” Junhui groaned, gripping onto Jisoo’s hips. Jisoo bit onto his lower lip, trying to relax around Junhui. A few moments pass by and Jisoo begins to lift himself up and down slowly. His pace quickened a minute later though.

Jisoo cried out as Junhui’s cock abused his prostate, hitting it almost everytime he slammed down. Junhui was enjoying the show in front of him. Jisoo’s eyes were shut and his hair bounced around with his movements. He gripped Jisoo’s hips tighter, groaning as the tight heat clenched around him. He slowly began to thrust up into Jisoo, the older moaning loudly at the movement.

After a while, Junhui began to notice Jisoo was getting tired. He sat up, Jisoo falling backwards with Junhui still in him. Junhui hovered over the brunette with a smirk. Junhui began to thrust hard into the older and Jisoo moaned loudly, hooking his arms around Junhui’s neck.

“J-Junhui…” Junhui growled at how his name left Jisoo’s lips, licking Jisoo’s sweat slick neck before biting down, beginning to such a hickey into the pale neck. Jisoo moaned, curling his fingers into Junhui’s silky locks, the younger going harder and deeper. Jisoo felt his stomach start to coil and he whined. “J-Junhui, I’m going to… c-come.” Jisoo managed to say, choking on his moans.

Junhui smirked before grabbing Jisoo’s chin, pulling his head up to catch his lips in a searing kiss. Jisoo moaned wantonly into the kiss, allowing Junhui to explore every corner of his cavern. Junhui only had to thrust into Jisoo a few more times until he’s coming untouched, white spurting onto his stomach. Junhui groaned into the kiss, breaking it to chase after his own orgasm, thrusting deep into Jisoo’s sensitive body. He comes soon, spilling himself deep into Jisoo who mewls at the warm cum painting his walls.

The two lazily make out afterwards, completely forgetting that Seungcheol and Wonwoo were in the same room as them. Jisoo whined when Junhui broke the kiss, Junhui not being able to hold back the chuckle as he looked the cute face of the older.

“Now that that’s over with,” Jisoo turns to his side to find Seungcheol staring intensely at himself. “My turn.”

Jisoo had no time to react when Seungcheol spoke again. “Junhui, Wonwoo, hold him up for me.” Jisoo suddenly was picked up by Junhui and brought to the middle of the room. Wonwoo came over as well before hooking his arm under Jisoo’s, Junhui doing the same. Jisoo’s arms were hooked up by Wonwoo and Junhui, Wonwoo on his right and Junhui on his left. Jisoo whined as he felt a bit of Junhui’s come drip out of his abused hole. He looks around to find Seungcheol slowly walking up to him.

Seungcheol stops once he was in front of the older and caressed his cheek lightly, a smirk plastered on his face. “So beautiful…” He mumbles. Jisoo looks away from his boyfriend’s gaze instantly, a blush blooming on his cheeks. Seungcheol smirks before hoisting Jisoo’s legs up and the brunet yelps at the sudden action. His legs were then placed onto Seungcheol’s shoulders and the brunette aligned his cock up to Jisoo’s entrance, pants and boxers already removed without Jisoo even noticing.

“Seungcheol, n-not now-” Junhui bites his neck and the boy yelps, arousal rising by the bite. Wonwoo, unable to not enjoy the show, smirks and joins in, licking and biting at Jisoo’s neck.

Jisoo whimpers when he feels his hole be filled up once again, throwing his head back into Junhui’s shoulder. Seungcheol pushes in until his balls were pressed against Jisoo’s perfect ass, groaning at the warm tightness wrapping tightly around his cock. He stills for only a few seconds before thrusting hard and fast into Jisoo.

Jisoo cries out, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks. Junhui coos at the completely wrecked boy and begins to suck another hickey onto his neck. Wonwoo pinches Jisoo’s nipples and the older responds with a broken moan.

“Fuck, you’re always so tight.” Seungcheol grunts out, slamming into the wrecked body of Jisoo.

“S-Seungcheol.” Jisoo moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. His broken moans spur Seungcheol on more and the male thrusts deeper into the brunet. Seungcheol then hits those bundles of nerves and Jisoo sees white. “A-Ah! Ah! Ah!” Seungcheol smirked and continues to hit the brunettes prostate. Wonwoo smiles down at the moaning mess he was holding up and kisses his cheek.

“Did little Jisoo’s prostate get hit?” Wonwoo teased. Jisoo only responded with a choked moan as Seungcheol abused his prostate.

“You’re so cute Jisoo.” Junhui mumbles against Jisoo’s neck. “Moan louder Jisoo hyung.” Jisoo released another moan, not being able to process anything at this point.

Jisoo is panting harshly as Seungcheol fucks him, the sound of skin slapping against skin, Seungcheol’s groans and Jisoo’s moans filling the room. Junhui grabs hold of the brunette's chin, forcing him to meet his lips in a harsh kiss. Jisoo groans into the kiss, letting Junhui dominate his mouth. The two make out messily as Seungcheol fucks into Jisoo’s body, spit dribbling down Jisoo’s milky skin. Jisoo feels his stomach begin to coil again and he breaks the messy kiss, throwing his head back at the burning pleasure shooting up his spine.

“A-Ah! S-Seungcheol! I-I’m going to-” He tries to finish but ends up crying out when Seungcheol goes faster.

“Fuck, I’m going to come.” Seungcheol growled, fucking harder into Jisoo. Jisoo shuts his eyes, moaning loudly.

“A-Ah! S-Seungcheol- Ah!” Jisoo moaned, trying to get the male to go deeper. Seungcheol growls, grabbing Jisoo’s legs tightly, fucking harder into the older. Seungcheol only thrusts a few more times before Jisoo sees white and comes on his stomach, shuddering as ropes and ropes of white spurt onto himself. He whines as his oversensitive body continues to get abused by Seungcheol.

Seungcheol comes deep inside the brunet with a mutter of ‘fuck’. The tightness clenched oh so perfectly around him and he just lost it. Jisoo whimpers at the feeling of being filled by cum once again, squeezing his eyes shut in defeat. Seungcheol pulls out and watches in sick satisfaction as the cum begins to drip out of the abused hole. Seungcheol kisses Jisoo’s leg and coos at the look of Jisoo covered in his own cum.

“You’re so cute, Jisoo-ah.” Jisoo whimpers, not daring to open his eyes, feeling embarrassment eat him up. His throat hurt from moaning and he feels absolutely exhausted. Seungcheol was nice enough to carry his boyfriend to the bed. He brushed away the hair that falls over Jisoo’s face, smiling softly at the tired male.

“Rest, Jisoo.” Jisoo heard Seungcheol whisper before something soft cover his body.

**Author's Note:**

> trying to finish the sequel to this!  
> comment what you think~♥


End file.
